


Maybe Next Year

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: Randomized FanFiction [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: 2 Best friends slowly drift away.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke & Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/OC, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji
Series: Randomized FanFiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631191
Kudos: 5





	Maybe Next Year

2013  
Yosuke: Hey are you coming to Inaba this Golden week?  
Yu: Of course, I already told Dojima I’m coming  
Yosuke: Great! Nanako and the others will be excited  
Yosuke smiled down at his phone, before slipping his phone in his pocket.

2014  
Yu: Hey, are visiting Inaba for golden week?  
Yu: You better because I think Chie is about to come and drag you here herself  
Yu: Partner?  
Yosuke: Oh sorry, Partner, I was on a date  
Yu: Really?  
Yosuke: Hey! What is that supposed to mean?  
Yu: Nothing, haha  
Yosuke: Anyways probably, I haven’t visited in awhile, I think mom might kill me  
Yu: Come on, you need to visit more, we all miss you  
Yosuke: I know, but I promise I’ll be there  
Yosuke smiled at his phone, before laying it down on his desk next to his many many unfinished assignments...ugh he needs to get these done before Golden week. But he was distracted by another buzz from his phone:  
Ikumi: hey, was wondering if you can come home with me for Golden week?  
Yosuke sighed, he switched to his conversation with Yu.  
Yosuke: Hey, I actually cant make it for Golden week I’m sorry  
He quickly shook his head and deleted the text and went back to his text conversation with his girlfriend... He made a promise to Yu after all.  
Yosuke: I’m sorry I can’t, I’m going to see my friends  
Ikumi: I see  
Yosuke could sense the the passive aggression behind his girlfriend’s message, but he didn’t care... he made a promise to his friend.

2015  
Yu: Hey Naoto and Kanji are coming for Golden week they’re bringing Machi  
Yu: you coming too?  
Yosuke smiled, he would gladly go to see little Machi, they had all only seen pictures of her since Kanji and Naoto were always traveling around Japan.  
Yosuke: I would be glad to-  
His typing was interrupted by a text message form his girlfriend:  
Ikumi: Hey your coming home with me for Golden week right?  
Yosuke sighed, he loved his girlfriend but he really wanted to see his friends.  
Yosuke: I’m sorry I can’t I’m going to Inaba  
Ikumi: Why would you want to go to that hick town?  
Yosuke: To see my friends  
Ikumi: So your friends are more important than me?  
The text hit Yosuke hard...was he really the bad guy for wanting to see his friends?  
Yosuke: No it’s just that I never get to see them  
Ikumi: But you visit them every holiday, can’t you just spend this one holiday with me!  
...Maybe she’s right, I guess just this once he can miss the meeting with his friends.  
Yosuke: Okay I’ll go with you  
Ikumi: Good!  
He went back to the text conversation with Yu.  
Yosuke: I’m sorry I can’t go this year, maybe next year  
Yu: Okay  
Yu frowned down at his phone he sighed and slid it into his pocket. He needed to get back to work before Dojima yells at him.

A week later  
Yosuke had spent the whole day with his girlfriend, he sighed and collapsed into a chair in the corner of the room. He finally turned on his phone for the first time that day, he accidentally left it at his hotel room. The lock screen was full of texts from Yu:  
Yu: Partner  
Yu: Please I need to talk to you  
Yu: Me and Rise got into a fight and  
Yu: I don’t know what to do  
Yu: Please  
Yosuke stares down at the texts, regret filling him. He couldn’t help his partner when he needed him. But what happened between Yu and Rise? They’d been together since Yu’s third year, they’d always been good couple that would never fight.  
Yosuke: What’s going on?  
He texted his partner. Suddenly he got a text from Chie:  
Chie: Hey are you there?  
Yosuke: Yeah?  
Chie: Why the hell didn’t you respond to Yu then?  
Yosuke: my phone was off, what happened?  
Chie: Rise and Yu got into a fight  
Yosuke: about what?  
Chie: Rise thought for sure he was going to propose this year  
Chie: but he didn’t and it just spiraled from there  
Chie: Rise broke up with him  
Yosuke: what?  
Suddenly he got a text from Yu.  
Yu: Never mind  
Yosuke: I’m sorry  
Yu: It’s fine, Yosuke  
Yu called him Yosuke...not the usual partner. He laid his phone on the small coffee table in front of him...did he mess up?

2016  
Yosuke: hey partner, you want to hang out during Golden week  
Yu: I’m gonna be busy Golden week, sorry  
Yosuke: Is this about last year?  
Yu: No, I’ve just been busy with work lately  
Yosuke laid his phone down sighing, Yu never wanted to hang out nowadays.  
Yosuke: well can you at least try to make time?  
Yu: Sorry, maybe next year  
And those 3 words were repeated and repeated.


End file.
